dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonhollow Newsletter Issue 7
Dragonhollow Newsletter #7 was the seventh issue of Tohbeh's Dragonhollow Newsletter. =Full Text= ---- ''Gimpley's Grave'' Now, Dragonhollow has played host to a variety of members each coming from a unique background and ranges in age groups. About a month ago, Dragonhollow has lost one of its most dedicated hardcore players, known as Gimpley. On the 9th of April, it was from Gimpley’s son which we had discovered that Gimpley was no longer among us. It came to our surprise as it had never really crossed our minds of another player to be gone forever, but nonetheless, a decision was made to honor our fallen comrade and TheNut was commissioned to build a memorial to remember the legacy of Gimpley. The memorial is still under construction by TheNut, but with a recent uprising of exams and school work, the project has been put on delay until things settle down for TheNut. While things are put on hold, a forum thread entitled “Gimpley Memorial” is there for players to commemorate Gimpley for his efforts in game as well as what kind of player he was to everyone. These messages will then be added to the memorial itself and the grave of Gimpley is said to be in Sanctuary where he shall oversee the land of Dragonhollow. ''Black Business'' As many have recalled, Dragonhollow isn’t your typical UHC server. What makes us different from the rest is that the server abides by a system of equivalent exchange. From being able to set homes at a cost of levels to sacrificing claim blocks and health for a chance to not lose everything, Dragonhollow has taken survival to a different level than most servers. However, with interests of adding more to the arsenal and potential new systems, Acey is now taken suggestions in regards to potential items and systems to be implemented in the future. In regards to where exactly these transactions and potential game changing items are being sold, the Black Market is where they can be found. Now, the exact location of the market is not information that can be easily given out, but from our sources, it is said to exist somewhere in Sanctuary hidden in plain sight. When it comes to currency, the Black Market is notorious for taking only the best, which is in this case prize tokens and things don’t come cheap so be prepared if you’re willing to make the trade. ''Tweaking Tutorials'' Given the classification of Dragonhollow as a hardcore server, the amount of traffic which the server gets already is pretty narrow in its audience. However, how many people that join the server actually stick around? Surprisingly enough, not many as some don’t even bother with the tutorial to the server as they can’t be bothered to read and rather just start playing. So in order to compensate for those who just want to start surviving, Acey has now implemented an option to skip the entire tutorial for newcomers. Be prepared for some new faces as chat to flooded with beginner questions and people looking for handouts. ''X-ray Exile'' To our surprise, it appears a local resident Jrod4323 has been caught X-Raying. The local server director, HyperSilence grew rather suspicious at first as Jrod kept popping up his base via strip mine tunnels and the renewable amounts of diamond armor. So on a stakeout for potential game enhancing client side mods. And sure enough he was caught on video and it was uploaded to a forum thread entitled “Don’t Xray”, and Jrod was exiled from Dragonhollow. But in recent news, Jrod4323 has stated “How come i got banned? I didnt do anything and it said i xrayed????? :P how do i make a ban appeal ;-; i didnt even xray”. There hasn’t been much news with this case, but we’ll be keep the newsletter updated as more information and a decision has been made by the server owner herself. ''Pandora Plummet'' Floating islands as a spawn. “Nobody is stupid enough to jump”- Acey…...until now. In the earliest launch of the server, jumping off spawn has been known to cause death and players to lose their only means of entering the “Battlefields”. It was then patched so that players would not die and lose their inventory, but teleported back to the safety of one of the floating islands. However, now as Acey has released Pandora. Now, there isn’t much information known about Pandora as it is said to be below Sanctuary and to have much more in store for those brave enough to make the jump. So be wary as you can now die in spawn, but know that is voluntary….for the most part. ''News Neglency'' For those wondering why the newsletter has been a bit later than usual, know that your news reporter, Tohbeh is a college student and had final exam week at the beginning of the month and took some time off after in order to recover. There’s also going to be a Summer Term of school and part time job so don’t be too surprised as he won’t be on as much as he’d like. In addition, there have been many hints at potential updates that Acey herself has proposed, but with no actual confirmation, they have not been added to the news to not get your hopes up. In addition, Acey and HyperSilence have also been pre-occupied with other games as well and are taking a bit of a break from the hiatus of server updates and content so it'll be a bit before the next big news update. Category:News Category:Newsletters Category:Dragonhollow Newsletter